Why?
by Aya1229
Summary: Jaden is dieing of cancer and Alexis goes with Jesse to visit. But for some crazy reason she just can t shead tears for the thinned and weakened Slifer, Which makes her feel even worse than she already does, takes place in the car-ride on the way there an
1. Chapter 1

An: Ok, Ok, I really needed to get this off my back

An: Ok, Ok, I really needed to get this off my back

Summery: Jaden is dieing of cancer and Alexis goes with Jesse to visit. But for some crazy reason she just cant shead tears for the thinned and weakened Slifer, Which makes her feel even worse than she already does, takes place in the car-ride on the way there and some in the hospital

Alexis shuffeled in he seat. She was on her way to the hospital with Jesse to visit their friend, Jaden, who was dieing from cancer. She stared at her hands sadly. How would life be without Jaden? Fun, happy-go-lucky Jaden who could always brighten up your day.

Alexis could feel the pain well up inside her, yet her eyes remained dry. Jadens doctors had given him about a week, maybe less to live. It was emotionally scarring her to know that a close friend would be gone soon, just like that. She looked out the window and blinked. She wished the tears would come. But she just couldnt cry, the tears just wouldnt come.

Mabye it was because shed watched so many others die before. He great grandmother, her closest friend/pet guinea pig, and her grandmothers dog. Shed been close to all 3 of them and now someone else was about to pass out of her life. She supposed the reason she couldnt cry was because her heart had grown cold after watching 3 beloved ones pass so quickly out of her life.

She sighed and heard Jesse sniff upp front as Jesses mother drove them to the hospital. Lost in her thoughts she almost didnt relize that they were at their destination. She blinked and sighed, getting out of the car.

Soon they were in Jadens room. Alexis sniffed as soon as she saw Jaden. He was a sickly pale and so thin you could see all his bones. He stared at them blankly as if wondering who they were. "H-Hey buddy" Jesse said giving Jaden a gental hug. Jesses mother did the same. Alexis stood in a darkened corner hopeing to be ignored.

Jaden really didnt look to recognizable. If Jadens parents wernt there she would have thought that they had the wrong room. She saw Jaden glance weakly at her. He looked positively exausted. His eyes were sunken and were loseing their shine slowly and his cheek bones were showing. Alexis stepped foreward and smiled half-heartedly. "Hey Jay" she said forceing her voice to its normal tone.

"H-Hey Lexi" he rasped, his voice was barly audible. It really and truly hurt her to see him like this. But still no tears. "Come on cry, sob DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN SIT THERE LIKE A LUMP ON A LOG!" she yelled at herself. Lexi sighed. This was gonna be forever.

"Well time to go" Jesses mom said softly as Jadens head drooped and his eyes closed. Lexi stood and slowly made her way out. She felt the pain in her chest grow more but still no tears. "What is wrong with me, I should be freakin crying my eyes out right now, but no matter how hard I try they just wont come" she thought angrily.

After a while she smacked her head. "Why me?" she wondered.

Aya: Well there it is, yes its confuseing, and if you havent guessed I was preety much in Lexis postion earlier today. So ya, Gomen again if it seems confuseing


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE UPDATED!

To all my readers,

I apologize for making you wait and wondering where the heck I vanished too.

=O geeze it's been almost 3 years since my last chapter went up for **Aladdin: GX Style. **Stupid father sending me off to Job corps like that.

The next time I can put a chapter up for:

**Aladdin: GX Style: **Not sure how to continue this one but I promise ill try (I think I started the next chapter but got writers block a few minutes later. I found out later that I already had chapter 9 typed out it just needed some touching up ) _**UPDATE (7/30/2011): I AM FIXING ALL THE CHAPTERS FIRST BEFORE A NEW CHAPTER IS POSTED, PLEASE REREAD THE STORY**_

**Relief**: When my editor can find the time to get back to me about it (she offered to edit Relief for me since apparently I have horrible spelling)_** UPDATE (7/30/2011): THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! I HAVE A POLL UP ASKING IF I SHOULD START A SEQUEL, IF SO ID APPRECIATE ANY IDEAS VIA PM FOR A SEQUEL!**_

**Slashing Heart 2: His Revenge: **don't know how to continue with this one sorry. I've given up on this one unless people have suggestions

**Why?: I **thought I was gonna make a sequel for this but I decided not too.

So ya. Sorry again for the delay. I promise Ill try getting some more chapters out soon

Till then, Laterz


End file.
